Sunqua Vale
Description Sunqua Vale is an explorable area on the Shing Jea Island, just north-west of the Shing Jea Monastery. This is usually among the first areas that newly created roleplaying characters for the Factions campaign explore. It is divided between open plains in the southeast, a snowcapped mountain in the west, and a built-over area in the Northeast that includes the entranceway to Minister Cho's Estate and a poorly-lit temple infested by mantids. Most of the enemies here are fairly weak. Exits Towns and outposts *South-East: Shing Jea Monastery *North-West: Minister Cho's Estate *South-West: Tsumei Village Neighbour Areas *West: Kinya Province Locations / Objects of Interest *Shing Jea Chest *Zhengjo Temple *Kaabo Cemetery **Shrine of Maat *Lake Puang *Yundin Circle Creatures Monsters *Mantid ** 6 (23) Mantid Darkwing ** 2 (22) Mantid Drone ** 1 (22) Mantid Drone Hatchling ** 5 (23) Mantid Glitterfang ** 1 (22) Mantid Monitor ** 0 (22) Mantid Monitor Hatchling *Kappa ** 1 (22) Kappa *Crimson Skull ** 3 (22) Crimson Skull Raider ** 7 (23) Crimson Skull Hunter ** 3 (22) Crimson Skull Ritualist ** 3 (22) Crimson Skull Mesmer ** 3 (22) Crimson Skull Mender ** 15 (25) Crimson Skull Spirit Lord (Only during the quest The Siege at Tsumei Village) *Naga ** 2 (22) Naga Welp ** 2 (22) Naga Sibyl ** 2 (22) Naga Spellblade ** 6 (23) Naga Scout (only during quest Appearance of the Naga) ** 6 (23) Naga Wizard (only during quest Appearance of the Naga) ** 6 (23) Naga Witch (only during quest Appearance of the Naga) *Sensali ** 5 (23) Sensali Blood ** 4 (22) Sensali Fighter ** 5 (23) Sensali Assassin *Yetis ** 12 (24) Red Yeti *Oni: ** 9 (23) Lesser Oni Bosses * 6 (26) Jin the Skull Bow (Human - Crimson Skull) * 6 (26) Ziinjuu Life Crawler (Mantid) * 6 (26) Yunlai Deathkeeper (Mantid) * 6 (26) Yingko the Skull Claw (Human - Crimson Skull) NPCs *Brother Sitai *Canthan Guards *Guardsman Zui *Guardsman Po *Ludo (only during quest Forming a Party) *Sahnlae the Tamer *Quest NPCs: **Faozun **Je Ling **Jinzo **Mei Ling **Professor Gai **Reng Ku **Ronsu **Sister Tai **Sujun **Talon Silverwing ** 1 Vun Ying (only during Locate Jinzo and Opening Strike) **Wulk Cragfist (you receive Revenge of the Yeti only after you defeat him) *Collectors: **Debiro Kuri (5 Naga Hides) **Hai Lae (3 Kappa Hatchling Shells) **Marik Kuri (3 Mantid Pincers) **Seung Kim (5 Feathered Scalps) Animals *Tiger * Bovine creatures called Water Buffalos roam the open areas of Sunqua Vale. They are unselectable, and thus you cannot directly attack them, but traps and some Point Blank Area of Effect skills can kill them. Deathly Swarm cast on a nearby foe will also damage the cows, or Death Nova on a friend near them (try a minion). When they have been damaged, spirits will target them. They provide the experience of a level 3 creature in normal mode, and a level 22 creature in hard mode. Quests Notes *To receive credit for the Vanquisher title track in this area you must defeat 105-149 monsters in Hard Mode. *Sunqua Vale is ~3.7% of the Canthan map *The ambient oxen in Sunqua Vale can be hit by AoE spells. Category:Explorable areas (Factions) Category:Shing Jea Island